Someone Please Call 911
by DShantaMiller
Summary: The girls get into some trouble for a prank gone bad. Notes: Arizona is Mama and Callie is Mommy. Let me know what you think.


**Sofia's POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean I know that doing prank calls is wrong but I can't let my little 7 year old sister think I'm a punk. Ok so I'm gonna do it. All I have to do is get Mommy to give me the phone and then I can be on my way. I notice that my palm is very sweaty as I form a fist and knock on my moms' bedroom door.

"Come in" Mommy says.

As I walk in I can tell that my mommy is in a good mood. She's lying on the bed laughing at some old show on TV Land. When I come further into the room I notice that Mama has made it home from work. She's lying down in front of Mommy reading some sort of journal.

"Morning Mama and Mommy" I say as innocently as I possibly can.

"Good morning baby girl" Mama says as she puts her journal on the night stand. "What's up?"

"I was coming to ask you if I could use the phone so me and Arin could call Grandma Barbara."

"Why?" Mommy asks.

"No reason. We just wanted to call and check on her."

"Uh huh."

"Callie…." Mama says as she gets the phone off of the charger.

"What? I know they're up to something" Mommy says with her eyes still on the television.

"Well I think its sweet" Mama says as she hands me the phone and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Here baby, I'm sure your Grandma will be happy to hear from you guys."

"Thanks Mama" I say as I quickly make my way out of the room.

My heart starts pounding as I climb the stairs and head to the play room where my sister is anxiously waiting for me. I walk in and find her playing the bowling game on the Kinect. She is so into the game that she doesn't even notice that I'm in the room. I decide to make myself known by throwing a ping pong ball at her back.

"Hey!" she yells. "Oh, did you get it?"

"Yes jerk face!"

"Well lets start making some calls!"

"Okay" I say in a tone that shows that I really don't want to do this.

"Who should we call first?" Arin asks.

"Um, I guess someone we don't know."

"Good idea."

I let Arin dial the first number. I got more nervous as soon as the phone started to ring. It rings about five more times then finally some old lady picks up.

"Hello" she says.

"Hello mam" Arin answers.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Mrs. Brown from the electric company."

"Okay…"

"Mam is your refrigerator running?" Arin asks as we both try to contain our laughter.

"Yes it is."

"Well then you better go catch it!" Arin says as she abruptly hangs up the phone.

We both start laughing hysterically. That was such a rush, so much fun. It felt like we were at the very top of one of those roller coasters at Six Flags. Suddenly this didn't feel so wrong anymore. It felt like some of the most fun that I've had in my entire life. Granted, I'm only 9 years old.

"You wanna do the next one?" Arin asks as she holds the phone out in my direction.

"Sure" I say as I grab the phone and dial a random set of 7 digits. This time a man picks up. I try to disguise my voice and make myself sound older.

"Sir, I'm conducting a survey and I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Ok shoot."

"Ok sir, do you know the definition of paralyzed?"

"Sure it means that you can't move or walk."

"No sir. It means if I tell a lie and you tell a lie that's a pair of lies!" I say as I hang up the phone.

Arin and I both burst into uncontrollable, loud laughter. Then the older sister in me kicks in.

"Hey" I whisper while grabbing Arin by the shoulders. "We have to be quiet or Mama and Mommy might hear us."

"Oh you're right" Arin whispers back.

"Who should we call next?" I ask not ready to give up on this adrenaline rush.

"I don't know" Arin says taking the phone from my hands. She thinks for a minute and then starts to dial another number. This time she only dials 3 numbers. The next voice I hear scares the crap out of me.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"What! Arin why the heck would you do that?"

"Yes I would like to report some chocolate chip cookies that are being held hostage next door at Mrs. Brooks' house" Arin says while shushing me under her breath.

"I'm sorry mam; did you say something about hostages?"

"No! Hang up right now!" I demand.

Surprisingly, Arin does as I instructed and hangs up the phone. I let out a sigh of relief only to have it interrupted when the phone starts ringing.

"Oh crap it's the 911 lady again!" Arin yells as she looks at the caller id. "What do I do man? What do I do?"

"Just let it ring" I say more calmly than intended. "Don't answer it!"

Finally the phone stops ringing. This time both Arin and I let out sighs of relief. We sit on the floor of the playroom with our backs against the wall, trying desperately to catch our breath. After a few minutes I feel things go back to normal inside my body. My breathing has slowed down and my heart has stopped racing. Then I hear a knock at the door. Arin and I head to the top of the stairs to see who it is. We watch as Mommy goes to open the door. On the other are two men dressed in police officer uniforms. "God I hope they think it's Halloween" I say to myself as one of the men greets my mother.

"Good morning mam. We're with the Seattle Police Department and our dispatcher received a call from this address about some possible hostages next door."

"Wait. What?" Mommy says with a look of confusion on her face.

"Someone called our dispatch from this address…"

"I'm sorry officer but no one in this house has called 911." Mommy says. "We haven't even used the phone. Well my children called their grandmoth…."

Just then it looked as though a light bulb went off in Mommy's head. She turned and looked toward the stairs. Arin and I decide to run and hide. Arin hides in her bedroom closet while I hide under my bed.

"Sofia Robbin and Arin Danielle get down here now!" Mommy yells.

"Crap" I say as I come from my hiding place. "I knew this would end badly."

Mama comes out of the bedroom as we slowly make our way back down the stairs.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Well honey, it seems like your little angels prank called the police!"

"Oh no!"


End file.
